The present invention relates to vertical conveyor devices. More specifically, the invention relates to a vertical conveyor device that can accommodate motor vehicles of varying heights.
Urban congestion demands efficient land use.
Vertical storage devices for stacking and storing vehicles are known. Known systems include a series of platforms or containers that move in a circuit around an endless-loop type drive, or carousel. A location on the circuit serves as an access point. When a container reaches the access point, a vehicle can be either placed on or removed from the platform of the container. Then the container moves away and another platform may be accessed via the access point.
Previous patents disclose vertical storage devices for motor vehicles.
Lichti U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,149 discloses a vertical conveyor for storing and conveying automobiles. Here, an endless chain in the shape of a race track is mounted on a vertical frame and a plurality of platforms holding automobiles is connected to the chain and move about this race track frame. Lichti refined that conveyor system in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,442.
Vita U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,185 discloses a vertical vehicle parking structure containing a means for coordinating the operation of the tower lift.
Zhang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,539 discloses a so-called maximum auto parking device. This patent claims a stopping hole on a car pan to position a vehicle. This reference also teaches strengthening rods for the car pans, a position for a parking power control box, and the use of balance weights to assist in moving a parking carousel.
The heights of passenger vehicles traditionally have been in a narrow range. Today, however, sport utility vehicles (SUV""s) have come into fashion. Consequently, contemporary passenger vehicle heights vary greatly. For example, the year 2000 model Porsche 911 sports car has a height of only about 51.4 inches, while the year 2000 model Range Rover SUV has a height of about 71.6 inches.
Presently, vertical conveyor systems either accept exclusively compact cars, thereby excluding SUV""s, or accommodate most vehicle heights, thereby wasting precious space, because the heights of all vehicle containers are identical.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vertical storage device to accommodate vehicles of varying sizes, by providing various sized storage containers with an adaptable means of vehicle access.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a walkway that can accommodate storage containers having platforms at varying heights, thereby providing safe access to the containers. The movable walkway allows free rotation of the platforms, and access by physically impaired patrons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pan that self-bails accumulated rainwater and vehicle fluids.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a lateral tire guidance system, thereby assuring proper location of vehicles upon the platforms.
The present invention relates to a vertical vehicle storage device that efficiently accommodates motor vehicles of various heights.